Precipitation such as rain, snow, sleet, hail and the like results in surface water which can cause the ground to become waterlogged. Drainage systems are known such as that described in DE3815443. This document discloses a drainpipe with holes and any number of absorbent rollers fixed onto the pipe. The rollers are made of stone wool or glass wool. The rollers are not continuous along the pipe and there are sections in which the drainpipe with holes is exposed to the earth. One disadvantage of this is that earth can reduce the usable width of the pipe, or even block the pipe completely by earth entering the pipe via the holes in the areas in which there is no roller.
It is also known to use a drainpipe with holes surrounded by gravel and connected to a pump to drain waterlogged areas. The main purpose of the gravel is to create an area around the drain pipe where water can run relatively freely towards the drainpipe, since the capacity of the gravel to hold water is limited by the available space between the pieces of gravel. Often a geo-textile is wrapped around the drainpipe in order to prevent soil from entering the drainpipe through its holes.
There is also the need to remove water from a drainage system and transport it underground such as in the case of a basement drainage system. Such a basement drainage system is described in WO01/85440. This document discloses the use of a perforated drainpipe which conveys the water from the drainage system away from the basement wall. Also in this drainage system the drainpipes are normally wrapped with a geo-textile and embedded in gravel that ensures free flow of water to the perforated drainpipe.
There is a need for a drain that can absorb water from the ground and store the water until it can be dissipated back to the ground. There is also a need for a drain that can convey water to a disposal means. Further there is a need for a drain that does not become contaminated with earth from the ground. Further, there is a need for a device which can be installed without being wrapped in a geo-textile material. Further there is a need for a drain which has a buffering capacity to hold water as well as a capacity to convey water. There is a need to produce such a drain which is environmentally acceptable and economical in terms of production, installation and use. The present invention solves the above detailed problems.